


同樂團時期

by sacreligiousguy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 哀居麗莎的點文
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	同樂團時期

「Eddy，我要去SSO試音。」

Eddy鬆弓毛的手霎時頓住了，他跟Brett剛結束了今日份的自主練習，練習的曲目是孟德爾頌，下禮拜QSO將與世界級獨奏家合演這首曲子，這讓兩人絲毫不敢怠慢。

Eddy機械式的轉過頭看向同樣剛結束練習的友人，對方已經把琴收好了。

「怎麼......這麼突然？」

「我想要有更多樂團的歷練，也想趁機到其他城市看看。」

Brett回望了Eddy，他的眼神澄澈堅定彷彿無波的水面，能映照出事物最真實的樣子。

「這樣阿......你一定可以的！」

Eddy有些不自在的別開視線，牆上的時鐘向前跨了一格，已經晚上九點了。

.

那天過後Brett就鮮少提起試音的事，接下來的日子跟平常並無二致，兩人依舊偶爾在團練時遲到、休假時窩在Eddy家打遊戲、拍影片，然後就是練琴練琴練琴，噢當然還有享受每天的咖啡。

唯一不同的是，那天過後Eddy的心裡便埋下了一顆情緒的種子，說不清也道不明，卻總會在他停下腳步時干擾他。

Eddy不止一次在團練時盯著前方Brett的背影思考這件事，但換來的結果卻是排練時分心出糗，被指揮刁完後還被Brett回頭嗤笑了。

而問題依然無解。

Eddy很確定他為Brett感到高興，他不難過，卻偶爾感到低落，而他不明白這是為什麼。

.

「Eddy你心情不好嗎？」

剛結束團練還在收琴的Eddy猝不及防的被Phoebe丟了這個問題。

「咦？怎麼這麼問？我沒有心情不好阿。」

「但你看起來有點悶悶不樂的。」

Eddy揉揉雙頰思考著今天是否發生過什麼會破壞他心情的事，但他左思右想也想不到，他確定自己跟平常一樣，心情甚至比平常好一些，畢竟午餐的咖啡實在太美味。

「一定是因為Brett不在他太無聊了啦！」同為小提琴手的Eric揶揄的說道。

今天是Brett去SSO試音的日子，他向樂團告假要明天才回來。

「蛤？才沒有呢，你不在我才無聊！」

Eddy在嬉笑打鬧中帶過了這個話題，Brett不在也不是第一次了，他們是不同的兩個個體，本來就不可能隨時隨地待在一起，世界上還有那麼多新奇有趣的事，他也不只有Brett這個朋友，他不覺得自己會因為這樣就覺得無聊。

大概吧......

.

那是一個陽光和煦的午後，暖陽的照射驅退了覆蓋昆士蘭的寒意。

Eddy正在家裡的琴房練琴，卻突遭不速之客闖入。

「Eddy！」

「Fuck！」

琴聲被硬生生截斷，Eddy也被來人嚇得彈跳起來。

「Bro你嚇死我了，你怎麼來了？」

「我試音通過了！」Brett臉上漾著興奮的笑容，那是只有在他比賽得獎時才會出現的笑顏。

「真的嗎！？恭喜！就知道你一定沒問題！」

「那走，我請你吃飯！」

這的確，是值得慶祝的事情。

.

外頭萬里無雲，就連朝陽也比平時更富生氣，今天是陰雨一周後難得的好天氣，也是Brett出發前往雪梨的日子。

Eddy看了眼時間，差不多了。

「Brett祝你一路順風。」Eddy扯出的笑容依然如春風般溫柔，但心裡那不知名的情緒卻如凜冽的冬風般叫囂著。

Brett抬眼看著Eddy，對上Brett目光的Eddy則迅速轉移視線，就像那天一樣。

「Dude，你幹嘛這副表情？」

「我？我哪有什麼表情？」

「一臉很寂寞的樣子。」Brett一邊說著一邊無奈的笑了，而眼神依舊定在Eddy身上。

Eddy愣住了。

寂寞？我覺得寂寞嗎？所以這陣子一直感受到的堵塞感就是寂寞嗎？是因為Brett要離開的關係？因為一直都待在一起的好友要去遠方了沒辦法常常見面所以才感到寂寞嗎？

原來......是這樣嗎......

「放心啦，我放假會去找你的，我們還有影片要拍呢。」

聽見Brett的聲音，Eddy緩緩抬起頭又一次對上Brett的視線，Brett的眼睛依然清澈堅定，滿含著對未來的期待和嚮往，沒有絲毫迷茫猶疑的陰翳。

機場的落地玻璃無法遮擋一絲陽光，被陽光包裹著的Brett看起來格外刺眼。

「嗯，我也會去找你的。」聽了Brett的話後感到豁然開朗的Eddy綻開了笑容。

在看見友人露出跟過去相同的笑容後，Brett也安心的笑了。

登機廣播總是不合時宜的響起，打斷旅人們的告別。

「那我走了，拜拜。」說完，Brett就提著琴轉身走向登機口。

那大步向前的步伐跟毫無遲疑的背影一直是我的憧憬，你總是走在我一步之隔的前方不曾停下腳步，卻又偶爾回頭看我。

「拜拜。」

透過落地玻璃灑落的陽光很溫暖，使人由內而外暖和起來，興許春天要來了。

他離開了，也把我的寂寞帶走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 哀居麗莎的點文


End file.
